Algeria
General Information Sunni|culture = Algerian (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (Until 650) Muslim (Since 650) |government = Monarchy - Iqta (Until 1671) Republic - Noble Elite (1671-July 10, 1830) Republic - Noble Elite - Feudal Theocracy (July 10, 1830-1940) Republic - Oligarchy - Parliamentary - Strengthen Executive Powers - Single Party System - Democracy - Powerful Head of State (Since 1940) |tag = ALG|image = Algeria.png|capital = Mitidia (338)|rank = Duchy (Until 1940) Kingdom (Since 1940) |development = Start: 13}} is a Sunni Maghrebi iqta monarchy (at first) located in the Barbary Coast area of the Maghreb area, Africa; emerging in the 'War of the League of Cambrai' era from Sunni land. At the starting year of 1510, as a vassal of (1510-1516), the country is surrounded by fellow Sunni nations: in the southwest and in the east. will switch to being a march of the Sunni Ottomans in 1516, ending in the start of 1830 when at war with Catholic . In the year 1848, will be annexed into , and eventually released as a constitutional republic in July 3, 1962 still existing to the present day. See also: Morocco, Tunisia, France, Libya, Mauritania, Mali History From 1516 to 1830, Algeria was partially controlled by the Ottoman Empire. Algeria, along with other North African States, became known as the Barbary States after the Berber ethnicity. Pirates sponsored by them captured ships and at least 1 million European slaves. This continued largely uncontested because of various wars keeping Europe busy, until the First Barbary War between the United States and the Barbary States. This, the bombardment of Algiers by the British in 1816, and the colonization of Algeria by the French in 1830 spelled doom for Algeria. It would be over 130 years until Algeria gained independence from France, after a bloody war resulting in over 500000 deaths and an exodus of almost a million Europeans. By the 1990s, Algeria, whose economy had experienced hardships as the result of low oil prices, was engaged in a civil war with Islamic extremists. The Algerian government won the war in 2002, and has mostly forced the extremists out of the country. In 2016, Algeria borders Morocco, Tunisia, Libya, Mali, and Mauritania. Form Algeria (Form Algerian Nation) * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Algerian *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Algiers area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in High Plains area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Ouled Nail area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Kabylia area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in North Sahara area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Mitidia (338) and Dahra (2576) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tala Imsan (336) *** Own core province(s): Kabylei (339) * Effect(s): ** Mettijet (338) becomes the new capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Algerian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gains a permanent claim on area(s): Algiers, North Sahara, High Plains, Ouled Nail, and Kabylia ** If the conditions are met that the country is a tribe then: *** Change to a monarchy *** Gain Autocracy reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Option to gain Algerian Ideas and Traditions Decisions Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Algerian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Formable nations Category:Noble Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqta Monarchies Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:War of the League of Cambrai